All I Need
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Modern AU - Tessa needs to blow off some steam, and doesn't go so well.. or does it? WESSA Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all her characters, i own plot. R&R - A/N - I do hope you enjoy this one!


_**One Shot – WESSA **_

_**Modern AU – Tessa is a shadowhunter and quite feisty indeed. **_

_**Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors. ;) **_

_**I really hope you enjoy this. Wrote it last night, and I just edited it quickly, and wanted to get it up ASAP… hope the plot for this isn't too crappy, I couldn't think. :L**_

_**Song - Say (All I Need) – One Republic**_

"Swearing is unattractive you know." Jessamine said standing right in front of Tessa, her blonde bouncy curls practically bobbing in front of her face.

"I'm not attractive to begin with, so fuck off." Tessa spat out, pushing Jessamine aside and stomping down onto the coble stone steps of the London institute and out into the town. Jessamine was riling her up as always, the usual snarky comments about her clothing and her way of thinking. But Tessa always knew better and just pushed the unfortunate comments aside or even simply laughed at Jessamine's ridiculous notions. But today… today Jessamine went too far.

Jessamine had insulted her parents, her life and then to further the damage had made inappropriate insinuations about her and William. Tessa was usually patient with her anger but today that all flew out of the window. It was pretty obvious to her that nothing would ever happen with her non-existent love life, and that just hurt even more. He was gorgeous and a skilled shadowhunter and she wasn't. It was quite clear in Tessa's mind that nothing would result of the sort and Jessamine saying things like that just made everything that more awkward and tense.

Walking around the town aimlessly, the sun had started to set. She ought to get back soon. She didn't want to worry Charlotte and Henry, not when they've been so kind to let her live at the institute. She just needed to blow off some steam; otherwise she was surely to take it all out on Jessamine, this time not hesitating to hit her, preferably in the face. She was sure Jem would disapprove, but at least William would be happy that she'd perfected her right hook after countless hours of training.

Tessa sighed and turned around to head back to the institute, she was about a ten minute walk away. The sun had set and darkness was settling in the town. She hoped it wouldn't take too long to get back. Tessa set off noticing that it wasn't actually too far away and she'd be home soon, though there seemed to be an unsettling feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach as the wind howled through the starry night.

As she walked passed an alley way two large hands pulled her back, one over her mouth and the other on her shoulder. The person pushed her against the brick wall and pulled out a small knife out of their pocket.

"This is how it's going to go dear, you are going to keep quiet and let me have my way with you." The man slurred slimly, his stance was sloppy and his breath reeked of alcohol.

"No, I am certainly not going to let you do anything with me." She said before head butting him forward, knocking him into the wall behind him. She kicked him behind his knees when he sliced her upper arm with the surprisingly sharp blade, then slapping her in the face.

"You bitch, just stay quiet and stop moving." He said as he pointed the blade in her face threateningly.

"How dare you, you filthy bastard." She yelled at the man with disgust, she felt dirty just by being in his presence. Using the new moves that Jem had taught her in training the other day she spun around, kicking the man effectively in his side, making him fall to his knees. She then proceeded to punch him in the face continuously, until he was lying on the floor and unconscious. She didn't know what came over her, but she just kept kicking and punching until he was knocked out. All the anger from before had seeped out of her and for a moment she felt bad for kicking the man so harshly even when he was knocked out, but then she remembered what he was trying to do and was glad the pathetic man was lying there and not able to hurt anyone else.

Tessa assessed the damages; she had a wound on her upper arm, bleeding quite heavily and a cut on her lip. She just prayed to the angel that there were no bruises. She would have to go back to the institute now and get straight to her room and an iratze working.

She hoped that nobody was around; otherwise she would have a lot of explaining to do, and then probably get in quite a bit of trouble with Charlotte for being out so late. She felt sick enough that this man had come onto her and she was attacked on a simple walk. Tessa stumbled through the institute doors, a throbbing pain coming from her left arm as she slowly crept up the stairs and into the infirmary.

All of the lights were off so she assumed everyone was asleep. She tiptoed as quietly as possible, hoping not to wake anyone and grabbed a bandage and disinfectant and headed off to her bedroom to patch herself up.

Opening up the door to the dark room, she set the bandages down on the bedside table and removed her hand from her arm, making a little choking noise a the pain. She felt slightly light headed, most likely from the blood lost, she needed to keep pressure on the wound and fast. Tessa couldn't see anything and put her hand on her bed feeling around for her witch light which she thought she left there when she came in contact with another hand. She jerked back immediately, holding in a scream when William came into her sight.

"William, by the angel you scared me." She breathed out, holding a hand to her head.

"Sorry." He replied smiling sheepishly.

"Don't sorry me, what are you doing on my bed?" she asked, confused as to his presence and hiding the left side of her body in the darkness, praying that he didn't notice her wound.

"Don't you like me on your bed Tess?" he teased; she could practically feel the grin forming on his face which made her stomach flutter even more so than the comment he made itself.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. Why are you in my room?" she retorted, her lips pursed at her failed attempt to change the topic to something slightly less embarrassing.

"Where did you go Tess, I've been waiting for you to come back for two hours." He said standing up, the playful smile from before leaving his face.

"I was walking around." She lied, hoping he would buy it and leave her alone and she was quite certain he would, after all why would he care about her… right?

"Don't lie, I already saw your arm. Come here, let me fix it up." He said pulling out his stele from his back pocket as she sat down on the bed in surrender. After drawing an iratze on her shoulder, quite close to her wound, he wrapped the bandage around her upper left arm and helped her to wash the blood stained on her palms, scrubbing them free from the scarlet. Now that she was all patched up, they both sat on the bed, next to each other in an awkward silence.

"Thank you for helping me… with the bandage and all." She said, looking down at her hands.

"No problem." He said casually, stretching his muscular arms in front of him, and she was sure he did it on purpose as well. She tilted her head up at him, her grey eyes trailing on his and she just had the urge to find out why he was here.

"Why were you in my room for two hours?" she blurted out, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I-I was worried about you, I heard what Jessamine said, I thought you wanted some time to yourself that's why I didn't run after you..." He stated awkwardly before continuing. "What happened to you out there, who did this?" he asked, his voice coming dangerously low, as his fingers ran over the bandages gingerly, as though they would heal it, or make the pain go away. But in fact it just made Tessa's body flare up.

"I-I went for a walk, to clear my head and then this man came out of nowhere with a knife…" she went on and then noticed the panicked expression on his face "but trust me, he looks worse." She smiled slightly by the end of it. William brought her into a hug abruptly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bringing her in so that her face was inches away from his own. So close that she could smell the remnants of peppermint on his breath and dreamed of what it would taste like. She gulped nervously as he stroked her hair, caressing her cheek.

"Don't leave again Tess." He whispered, his eyes closed and focused on taking in every feeling she gave him when her body touched his.

"I won't." she mumbled, unsure of what exactly to say. She was still in shock at the fact that he actually cared about her, that he had waited here for her, that he was worried for her safety; but she had to admit that she loved that he felt this way.

"Promise?"

"Always." And as soon as that phrase fell from her slightly sliced lip, that's all he needed to know before he kissed her softly on the corner of her lip. Of course she kissed back, leaving the two in their own world… or well her now dark and musty bedroom.


End file.
